Glasses and Hearing Aids
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Snively and Sam are loving retired life. However, a simple life change has Snively at odds.


It was dead silent in the large house. The air conditioner filtered cool air through the vents. The residents of the house were sleeping soundly in their beds. Well, most of the residents. The youngest member of the house padded barefoot through the house. She tucked her light brown hair behind her ear. She frowned slightly; the color of her hair bothered her some. Her sister, Serenity, had their father's tan locks while her brother, Caleb, had their mother's signature wavy brunette hair. Trista was somewhere in the middle; her hair wasn't the dark brown her mother had and it wasn't the chestnut tan like her father's. She was proud of inheriting her mother's waves.

Trista pulled on the blue rope she was holding as she started up the carpeted stairs. She crept up the stairs and wandered down the hall with the rope. She pushed the door to her parents' bedroom open. She padded across the floor to the bed. There were three steps that wrapped around the entire bed she had to climb on before reaching the bed itself. She jabbed at the large mound of blanket that slept in front of her.

"Mommy?" Trista said quietly. Her mother grumbled. Trista prodded at the blanket.

"Go bug your father," Sam grumbled. She rolled over. /Your turn, love./

/Ugh. Can't you handle it?/ Snively mumbled. By then, Trista was on his side of the bed.

"Daddy?" Snively groaned. He reached behind himself and smacked his wife in annoyance.

"What?" Trista pulled the rope up to the bedside, finally revealing what she was pulling around with her.

"Daddy, Lammy pooped in the living room," Trista said.

"I'll clean it up later." Snively rolled over for a moment before realizing what his daughter said. He rolled over to come face to face with the darks eyes of a lamb.  
"What the-" Snively jerked upright and fell back to into Sam. Sam yelped and fell off the other side of the bed, emitting curses.

"What was that for?" Sam snapped as she got back in bed.

"Trista, where did that come from?" Snively asked, ignoring Sam.

"Lammy came to life again," Trista replied simply. Sam looked over Snively's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going back to sleep." She turned and settled back into bed. Snively shoved her, pushing her off the bed again. Sam got up and glared. "Would you quit that?"

"Just go make some coffee. I'll deal with…this," Snively spoke. Sam sauntered out of the bedroom silently. Snively rolled his eyes before turning to his daughter. The lamb beside Trista baaed before nipping at the bed's blanket. Snively pulled the blanket away from the animal quickly. Mobians he could deal with on any given basis. Unevolved animals that belonged on Earth? That was a different matter entirely.

"Daddy, can Lammy stay like this? She's easier to play with now." Trista beamed at her father, hoping her smile would grant her her wish.

"Trista, sweetheart, you simply cannot transmute your toys into living things. That's not what good little girls do," Snively said in a practiced patient tone. Out of the three children he'd raised, Trista was the most difficult to get to obey. "It makes your toys more difficult to take care of."

"But, Daddy, I take really good care of Lammy already. Why can't she stay like this?" Trista asked.

"Because Lammy is supposed to be a toy, not a living creature," Snively said. He waved his hands around the lamb. The lamb shrunk down into the stuffed animal it once was. "Trista, you know your mother and I have told you that if you keep misusing your magic, we'll have it bound."

"No!" Trista wailed.

"But, I know you'll be a good girl and do as I say."

"Yes, Daddy." Trista picked up her stuffed animal, Lammy, and bounded out of the room. Snively sighed and stretched. He wondered if the kingdom's newspaper had come through the portal yet. He shrugged and got up. Snively went downstairs and into the kitchen. He could smell the coffee brewing as Sam was tiredly trying to gather things for breakfast.

'Hmm. Must have been woken up from REM sleep.' He kissed her cheek and made her sit down. She looked up in surprise but didn't object. /I'll get breakfast./

/Are you sure? You burn pancakes./

/Shut up./ Sam giggled. Once the coffee pot was half filled, Snively poured himself and his wife each a cup of coffee. /You know, we haven't had eggs for awhile./

/Fine. Make eggs./ Sam listened carefully, trying to hear for her daughter. "Where's Trista?"

"I don't know. Probably playing in her bedroom." Snively began pulling eggs and butter out of the fridge. "Why?"

"I just wondered." Snively could sense the tenseness coming from his wife and sighed.

"Samantha, she's fine. Everything's done. It's over. You don't have to worry about rushing to the rescue anymore," he said as he threw the ingredients for scrambled eggs into a skillet. He turned the stove on medium heat.

"I know. It's just…I'm just so used to it that I can't fully let down my guard," Sam sighed. Snively sat beside his mate.

"You let your guard down for me," he pointed out. She gave him an amused look as she shook her head.

"That's different. You're my husband."

"We have an electronic security system. The best security system. I'd know because I made it. Not only that, but we have the crystals tapered to fend off anyone who'd be dangerous. Trista's safe. I'm safe. You're safe. We're all safe. Relax."

Sam cocked an eyebrow as she smirked. "You're full of yourself."

"I did make the security system!" Snively laughed. He paused in the conversation to smell the air. He frowned; it was like something was burning. "Do you smell that?"

Sam sniffed the air. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I do—the eggs!" Snively jumped up from his chair as the smoke alarm went off. Sam laughed as he turned off the stove and threw the skillet into the sink. Trista came galumphing into the kitchen, her eyes wide in confusion. What she couldn't understand was that while an alarm blared, her parents laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Go get cleaned up. We're going to Earth for breakfast," Sam said between giggles.

"Yay!" Trista darted back up the stairs and to her bedroom without hesitation. Snively pulled Sam into his arms.

"What?" Sam asked. He kissed her cheek again.

"I can't hold my wife?"

"Whatever." Sam playfully shoved him and started towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"To get in the shower."

"The sho-" Snively began before chasing his wife upstairs. "No! I 'm getting in first! You use all the hot water!"

/ / / /

Snively squinted, trying to focus his eyes to read the menu in front of him. He glanced up at Sam, who was coloring with Trista on the kids' menu. He went back to his menu. 'Is it just me or is the print on here smaller than last time?'

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress came over to their table. Snively glanced over at Sam again. She met his gaze this time.

/What?/

/Did they make the print smaller on the menu?/ Sam looked at her menu.

/No? Why? Can't you read it?/ Snively winced; he hadn't meant to worry her.

/Yes, when I squint./

"Sir?" Snively looked up at the waitress. "Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, um, yes. I'll have the lumberjack special with coffee."

"I want pancakes and eggs with the yolk running out and orange juice," Trista spoke, pausing momentarily in her coloring.

"And I'd like the all you can eat pancakes with eggs sunny-side up and wheat toast. Oh, and could I get some coffee and a cup of orange juice?" Sam said. Snively refrained from smiling.

"Thanks," he said. The waitress smiled before walking off to the kitchen. Snively looked at Sam. "Must you make yourself look like a pig?"

"Yep. Hey, what was up with you and the menu?"

"I'll talk to you about it when we get home, alright? I'd rather not talk about it here," Snively said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Alright. But realize we will discuss it."

/ / / /

Once Sam was certain Trista was asleep for her nap, she searched the house for her husband. She found him in his study, typing away at the computer. She leaned against the doorframe. "You know, if you actually pulled yourself away from the screen every once in awhile, you might be able to read better."

"I can read fine. I just wasn't quite awake earlier," Snively said as he squinted at the computer screen.

"Lubov." Sam came into the room and pulled him from the computer desk. "You need to rest your eyes."

"Samantha, I'm fine. Really."

"Then why are you still squinting?"

"Just drop it." Sam sat on the lounge chair and stared. Snively tried to ignore it, but after a moment or two, he sighed. "What? What is your plan now?"

"Well, I'm going up to the palace tomorrow to see Leo and Melinda. Maybe they can check your eyes while I'm there," Sam said.

"What are you going there for?" Snively asked. His wife shrugged.

"To get my hearing checked. Musicians are typically exposed to loud music, especially rock musicians. I've been having trouble hearing softer sounds. Not a whole lot of trouble, but enough to raise alarm."

"You're getting older. It happens with age." Sam shook her head.

"You've study the anatomy of our kingdom's citizens. You know our senses are extra developed and remain so until the last few years of our lives." She paused, remembering his sensitivity to this topic. She knew he hated the fact that he was different than everyone else.

"I know, but do you really think you're losing your hearing? And if what you say is true, are you implying that you're going to die soon?" Snively questioned.

"I don't think a check-up could hurt. For either of us. And for that matter, Trista."

"Trista? She seems fine." Sam stood and patted his shoulder.

"Love, you've got to read those parenting books we have."

"I'd rather not; Raciel bought them for us."

"Regardless of who they're from, they're still good."

"I just don't see the need. We've raised Serenity and Caleb. And Hope for awhile. I really think it's unnecessary to read about something we already know how to do," Snively replied.

"Who said we have this whole parenting thing perfected?" Sam walked out, leaving Snively to his thoughts.

"'Who said we have this whole parenting thing perfected?'" he mimicked as he rolled his eyes. He looked over at the computer and frowned. "I can see just fine. I was just tired."

/ / / /

Snively didn't take Sam up on her offer and after a few weeks, he began to wish he had. He could still see, but he'd noticed that his vision was growing fuzzier by the day. He'd even stayed off the computer for a week to see if it helped. Finally, he decided on discussing his trouble with his wife. He'd waited until Trista was put down for bed and after Sam had checked the perimeter. He used to scoff at the evening ritual Sam had, but had long grown used to it. If it brought her comfort, he was happy. Sam eventually came in and settled into bed. She immediately noticed his tensed body. She didn't say anything, but decided to let him tell her on his own.

"So Sam, you never did tell me what Leo said about your hearing," Snively began. He knew it was pointless to attempt being nonchalant. He and Sam caught on too quickly to each other to even bother.

"Well, he did say it's deteriorating. He's making a hearing aid to slow down the process."

"Which ear is worse?"

"My left." Snively sighed. It was the ear where he'd always whisper things to her. He noticed the look on her face; she was upset about it too, but wasn't showing it as much. Snively pulled her closer to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm planning on going to Mobotropolis tomorrow. I suppose I'll have Dr. Quack take a look at my eyes."

"Really?" Sam perked up. Her husband sighed and nodded.

"Yes. But as for right now, I'm going to bed, because that doesn't require me to see." Sam smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go right to bed?" He glanced over at her before settling into bed further.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm tired."

"You suck," Sam laughed. Snively threw a throw pillow at her before kissing her forehead.

"I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

/ / / /

Snively tried not to blink away as Dr. Quack shined light in his eyes. He waited in the waiting room with Sam after he was finished with his check-up. Sam gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Think it went well?"

"Yes." He gave a brief smile. Dr. Quack hobbled to the waiting room door and spoke in quiet tones with a receptionist.

/Hey Snively?/

/What?/

/Did Mobius have optometrists before the coup?/ Snively shrugged.

/I'm not sure. I was…I was too busy helping Julian./

/Is Horatio like Leo and has knowledge in all the medicinal arts?/

/Samantha, I don't know. Why so many questions?/ Snively chuckled despite being annoyed.

/Just curious. You have more ties to Mobius than I do./

/Just be-/

"Snively?" The couple looked up. Dr. Quack stood at the doorway. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Snively looked over at his wife. "It'll just take a moment I'm sure."

"Yeah, sure." Sam picked up a fashion magazine as Snively got up. He followed the aged duck, knowing Sam would be preoccupied. Once they were out of hearing, the duck turned.

"What did the results show?" Snively asked. He knew that it'd be fine. He was certain.

"I know you're probably expecting good news, so I apologize for disappointing you. Now, the news isn't horrible and it's fairly fixable. You'll have to-"

"Dr. Quack, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but what is the problem?" Snively asked.

"Oh. You're nearsighted." Nearsighted?

"M-my eyesight is-"

"It's probably from years in front of the computer screen and reading reports. Now, I suggest glasses for the problem." Dr. Quack rambled on, but Snively wasn't listening. 'Glasses? I have to get glasses?'

/ / / /

Two weeks passed, much to Snively's distress. Sam had gotten her hearing aid and was playing around with it whenever she had time. He hated when she tweaked the sound; its screech made him wince every time. 'Pretty soon I'll need a hearing aid because of her.'

"Snively?" He looked up from his dinner. Sam had left to take Trista to pre-school and apparently just gotten back.

"Dining room." Sam came in carrying a small case. "Guess what came today?"

"Imprisonment?"

"Love, don't be like that. These are supposed to help, remember?" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of having glasses."

"Lots of people have glasses. Why are you any different?"

"We're the former king and queen of the Moon Kingdom. We have standards to live up to," Snively replied. Sam pointed at her ear.

"I have to adjust to having a hearing aid. Simon has a walker. We don't have to live up to some unrealistic standard. We are mortal after all."

"Yeah," Snively scoffed. "Barely."

Sam leaned down and kissed his cheek. "But you're my mortal. And I love you with or without glasses."

"Preferably without."

"Just put the glasses on."

"Fine." Snively took the case and opened it. He pulled the glasses out and carefully put them on. He adjusted them several times before Sam took his hands.

"They bring out your eyes," she smiled.

"My eyes are huge. Everything brings out my eyes," Snively huffed.

"You look very handsome."

"I'm not sure about that." Sam kissed him. Snively slowly fell into her charm. "On second thought, I think I may agree with you."

"You look great. Really." Snively started to chuckle. "What?"

"We're just falling apart," he laughed.

"Yes, but we're doing it together," Sam smiled. Snively pulled her into his lap and arms.

"Yes, just like everything else." He kissed her forehead. He frowned when he realized Sam was eating his food. "Are you eating my lunch?"

"Um…no?"

"Sam!" Sam laughed as she jumped up and grabbed the plate of food.

"Okay, yeah. But I'd like to see you take it from me."

"You're on." Snively got up just as Sam ran out. He forgot about his glasses until his youngest daughter complemented them before telling him she'd transmuted her stuffed lamb again. And even then, he was beginning to accept his newest adjustment to life.


End file.
